


Staying Up Late

by Geonn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Eavesdropping, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Sexual Humor, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate stays up when her girlfriends go to bed, but that doesn't mean she misses out on the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Up Late

**Author's Note:**

> These are original characters, but I made an effort to make sure this stood alone entirely by itself so it could be read with no prior information. Hopefully I succeeded! If you want to read more about them, you can find them in free stories over on my website (geonncannon.com) under the appropriate tags.

As much as Kate enjoyed their little arrangement, she did enjoy the few occasions when both of her girlfriends went to bed and left her alone in the living room. Amy and Nicole were amazing women, and she loved spending time with them, but from time to time she just needed silence and solitude. She used her newspaper column as an excuse, the laptop propped on her lap with a pillow underneath it so her thighs wouldn't get too warm. She had her toes hooked on the edge of the coffee table, the screen reflecting off her glasses as she wrote.

The shower shut off and Nicole came out. From the couch Kate caught a flash of bare flesh as she turned toward the bedroom, disappearing down the hall to join Amy in bed. She smiled and focused on her writing again. A few years ago she'd been the most jealous woman in the world. She would have thought the idea of a polyamorous relationship ludicrous at best and impossible at worst. She would never be able to share with someone else. And in this case it was doubly bad, since Amy dated Nicole first.

Nicole left for a position as an embedded war photographer, but the real reason for her departure was that she wanted to spread her wings. The island had gotten too small, and she wanted to see what else the world had to offer. She loved Amy, but their relationship wasn't enough to keep her anchored. So they broke up, Nicole left, and Amy eventually met Kate. They were completely crazy for each other, both willing to experiment and play games in the bedroom. Kate never saw herself getting married, but she also never saw herself leaving Amy for any reason.

A year into their relationship, Nicole returned. She and Kate hit it off, and Amy remembered all the fun things about being with her ex. One night Nicole suggested they smoke a joint in celebration of their newfound friendship. They got high together, and things escalated quickly until all three of them were in bed together. When the buzz wore off, they had a sober discussion about what had happened. None of them regretted it, and Nicole was very clear that she was the outsider. Kate and Amy were together, and she was the third wheel. She didn't mind the position, so they agreed it was something they could continue whenever Nicole visited the island.

At first the agreement had been rarely used. Nicole relocated to Chicago with her new girlfriend and hardly ever got the chance to visit Squire's Isle. Then her girlfriend left her and she had a health scare that had worried Amy and Kate enough that they practically ordered her to come for a visit. With nothing to keep her in Chicago, she took their invitation to stay on the island permanently and moved into their little shotgun apartment until she found something better. Amy and Kate were partners, and Nicole was their girlfriend. It saved confusion and helped create a hierarchy Nicole was comfortable with.

Other than the space issues that came with having three people in such a cramped space, Kate adored their arrangement. There was no jealousy, nothing that irked her. When she had a deadline and Amy wanted to cuddle, she and Nicole had each other. When she needed a hug and Amy was at work, Nicole was there for her. They found a balance, a way that they all got what they needed and no one was left on the outside. Nicole still identified herself as the third wheel, the extraneous and unnecessary part, but Kate and Amy were finding it less and less true as time went on.

And now, when Amy would otherwise be alone in bed while Kate finished writing, she had someone to hold her. Someone to kiss her as she fell asleep. Someone to--

Kate looked toward the hall as a giggle drifted out of the bedroom. Well, it looked like Amy wanted a little more than a kiss and a cuddle. She smiled, only perturbed because she was still 200 words from getting to play, and tried to focus on her article. Mayor Hood-Colby's WATER proposal. Trying to get the mayors of other islands to join her to petition the Washington Transport Authority to show more equality when it came to the summer ferry schedules. 

The bedsprings protested as one or the other of her girls shifted position, and she looked down the hall again. She took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. She still wasn't used to wearing them, and she massaged the little divots next to her eyes left by the supports. It was 2013, for crying out loud, couldn't they come up with a better design for glasses than the pinching monstrosities? Fortunately she only had to wear them for reading, writing, and driving, so she decided it was time to take a break.

She put down the laptop and stood up, moving to stand next to the hallway entrance. She rested her back against the wall and closed her eyes, her lips curling up as she heard the squeak of the dresser drawer opening. Which of them had gone for the toy, and which would get to wield it? She imagined Nicole. Nicole liked to be armed, so to speak, and her guess was confirmed when she heard Amy chuckle, "Oh-ho-ho, yeah... yeah, that one."

Kate unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down just far enough to expose her pink panties. She bent one knee and rested two fingers against herself as she listened to the whispers drifting down the hall. Amy chuckled again and the bed protested as Nicole shifted back and forth to... put on the strap-on harness. Kate smiled at her deductive skills, lightly stroking two fingers over the crotch of her panties.

She knew that she would be welcomed if she walked down the hall to join them, but she didn't want that. They were already in motion, already taking their positions, and she would just be in the way. She felt a little thrill at observing them this way, unseen and unnoticed, an invisible observer. She'd sat on the sidelines and watched Nicole use the strap-on with Amy before, but this felt naughtier, kinkier, and just plain hotter.

The squeaking stopped and Amy made a guttural noise in her throat. _Blow job, getting the tip wet... sucking Nicole's cock._ The urge to go watch was overwhelming. Was Nicole still in her T-shirt or a bra? Was she nude with the long pink prick rising from her hips like the hilt of a sword? She imagined Amy flat on her stomach, feet in the air, her bare ass wiggling back and forth as she took the rubber dick deeper into her mouth.

Kate's toes curled in the carpet and she thrust her hips forward, shoulders against the wall as she moved her other hand up, using both to play with herself as she imagined the scene she could still so easily be a part of. Just climb onto the bed, press against Nicole from behind... kiss her and guide the cock forward when it was time for Amy to get laid.

But no. This was too rare of an opportunity to squander. She kept one hand between her legs and unbuttoned her shirt with the other. She cupped one breast and listened to Nicole whispering for Amy to lie back, heard the bed's noises as they adjusted themselves. She was glad they didn't have neighbors to complain about the noise; she could only imagine what they would have heard on any given night.

Well... they'd hear what she was hearing right that at moment: Amy's gasping as Nicole positioned between her legs, the cry as she pushed inside, and the rattle of headboard against wall as she began to thrust. She could almost see Amy's hands over her head, flat against the headboard, her eyes squeezed shut between her arms and her lips parted to make that "Ooh, oh, ooh, oh," noise that Kate knew so well. 

She pinched her nipple through her bra and wrinkled her nose in a silent grunt. She rubbed her panties against her sex with her middle finger, staying outside because she knew that she'd finish faster if she touched herself without the barrier. She didn't want quick; she wanted to time her orgasm to what her girls were doing. So she kept herself on the edge and listened to Amy, heard Nicole's whispered dirty talk, and moved her finger in slow circles. Sometimes she tapped her clit, sometimes she curled her fingers into a ball because even the slightest touch would push her over the edge.

Kate was proud of how well she was teasing herself when Nicole cried out from the bedroom: "Oh! Kate!" A few seconds later, Amy howled, "Yes, Kate!"

She clenched her jaw and shook her head, faux-angry at them. "You cruel bitches..."

"Kate!" Amy called, her voice breaking in the middle of the word as Nicole thrust into her again. "Kate, oh, baby..."

Kate refused to be baited. She'd started out masturbating, and she was determined to end it herself as well. She moved her hand from her breast, dropping it to hold her underwear out of the way as she finally pressed her middle finger against her swollen lips. "Oh! Oh-ho, Nick! Ames! My girls, my sweet girls!"

"I think she was listening," she heard Amy half-whisper, and then Nicole cried out, "Oh, God, Kate, I'm really fucking your partner in here..."

Kate dropped her head forward, breathing too heavily to laugh as hard as she wanted to. She spread her wetness around with her finger, then pushed it inside as Amy gave up teasing and moaned with sincerity. Kate echoed her moan, and Nicole laughed. "Come for me, girls. Two birds in two rooms with one stone, 'cause your girlfriend is just that damn good. Come for me, Kate. Come for me, Amy..."

Kate's cries mixed with Amy's, and she turned her knees inward as she came. She sagged against the wall, shoulders rising and falling with her rapid breathing, eyes closed as she held her fingers away from her over-sensitive skin. She heard kissing from the bedroom and chuckled, pushing her hair out of her face to look over at her laptop. Two hundred more words. She would be done with the story in two hundred more words. She already had them half-composed. She should pull her pants up, and--

"Kate!" Amy called. "Get in here and help me tie her up."

She decided she could easily write two hundred words over breakfast.


End file.
